Repeat Ball
|} The Repeat Ball (Japanese: リピートボール Repeat Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation III. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed if the Pokémon is already registered as caught in the Trainer's Pokédex. In the core series games Price | 1000| 500}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. If used on a Pokémon that is already registered as owned in the player's Pokédex, it has an increased catch rate modifier. The Repeat Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle (except if used as a Snag Ball on a Shadow Pokémon), the opposing Trainer will deflect it, wasting the ball. If used on the ghost Marowak, it will dodge it, wasting the ball. Generation III to VI If used on a Pokémon that is already registered as owned in the player's Pokédex, the Repeat Ball has a 3× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. Generation VII If used on a Pokémon that is already registered as owned in the player's Pokédex, the Repeat Ball has a 3.5× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. Held item fails if the user is holding a Repeat Ball. Description |A Ball that works better on Pokémon caught before.}} |A somewhat different Ball that works especially well on Pokémon caught before.}} |A Ball that works better on Pokémon caught before.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that works especially well on Pokémon species that were previously caught.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that works especially well on Pokémon species that have been caught before.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that works especially well on a Pokémon species that has been caught before.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Poké Mart (after receiving a Repeat Ball from the Devon Employee on Route 116) |- | | | vendor (after upgrading the Network Machine with the and ) |- | | | Trade |- | | | Trade |- | | | and Poké Marts Pokémon News Press |- | | | Goldenrod Department Store lottery (second prize) |- | | | (3000+ steps) |- | | Driftveil City | Poké Mart White Forest (Miki) |- | | Routes and | and Poké Marts |- | | Routes and , Anistar City | and Poké Marts, |- | | Route | Rustboro City Poké Mart (after speaking to the on Route 116) (20% chance after a rematch with Edwin) |- | | | (all levels) |- | | Ula'ula Meadow, Poni Wilds | Poké Mart Festival Plaza (Ball Shop) |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, s keep their Pokémon in Repeat Balls. Artwork Sprites Models In the anime In Jirachi: Wish Maker, 's was shown to be contained in a Repeat Ball. A Repeat Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, multiple Repeat Balls were seen at the Poké Ball Factory. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Repeat Ball first appeared in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle while was thinking which of his Poké Balls he should use to catch . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=重複球 |zh_cmn=重複球 / 重复球 |fr=Bis Ball |de=Wiederball |it=Bis Ball |ko= Repeat Ball |pt_br=Bola de Repetição |pt_eu=Repeat bola |ru=Повтора-Болл Povtora-Boll |es=Acopio Ball |sv=Uppreningsboll |vi=Bóng Repeat }} Category:Poké Balls de:Wiederball es:Acopio Ball fr:Bis Ball it:Poké Ball#Bis Ball ja:リピートボール zh:重复球（道具）